


Best Christmas Ever

by HARRYPOTTERlovesDRACOMALFOY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYPOTTERlovesDRACOMALFOY/pseuds/HARRYPOTTERlovesDRACOMALFOY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluff because I got bored. Harry wakes up alone on Christmas, he could have sworn there was someone with him last night. What presents will he get?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Christmas Ever

Harry woke up on Christmas day to a slightly unusual sight. His dorm room was completely empty and he knew that when he fell asleep there were four other people there. Worried, he got up and went to search the bathroom but again, no one was there. He then heard a shout coming from the common room and ran down the stairs. To his relief he had found the people that were supposed to be in his room sat next to the fire and opening their presents.

Hermione was sat on the sofa with her presents on the seat next to her, Ron at her feat opening his. Since the Christmas holidays had began she decided to stay in the boy's dorm, so she wouldn't be alone in the girl's room. Sat in an armchair by the fire was the person Harry was most worried about.

"I see you're up then." Said the sarcastic drawl he'd come to love.

"You could have woken me you know? You nearly gave me heart failure when I woke up and you were missing!" Harry scolded his Boyfriend and sat on his lap.

"Aww, did you miss me?" He teased.

"Shut up Malfoy, you know I did." Harry smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"ERGH, do you have to do that every morning?" Ron protested and threw a cushion at them.

"Honestly Ronald, the amount of times you've seen them kiss since sixth year and you still can't take it!" Hermione laughed. "Harry, your presents are still under the tree."

"Thanks Mione." Harry got up and picked up his presents from under the tree and sat back down on Draco.

Harry's first present was his usual Weasley jumper and tin of fudge. Next came a box of Fred and George's newest inventions and Ginny had sent him an extra large box of Chocolate frogs. Hermione had predictably given him a book, Defence against the Dark Arts; all you need to know. Ron had given him more supplies for his Broom care kit. Harry then picked up Draco's gift which was wrapped in blue.

"Don't open it yet, I've left mine from you. I wanted to open them together." Draco whispered from behind him.

"Oh ok, I'll get it." Harry reached over to the coffee table where he could see the small present he had wrapped in gold and handed it to Draco.

"On three, One . . . two . . . three!" They ripped open the presents and burst out laughing. Yet again they had managed to get each other the same gift. Last year they had both gotten the Key to Grimmald place for each other, they had engraved the key with the message I love you. This year they had gotten a ring. It was a silver ring with a small emerald in between two diamonds.

"Im guessing you know what this is then?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Yes, which means you know what yours is too." Harry blushed slightly.

"Well then, no use in asking now. I already know the answer." Draco took Harry's ring out of its box and Harry took Draco's out of his. With a silent smile the each slid the rings onto each other's fourth finger of their left hand. Harry couldn't resist the look of joy on Draco's face so he kissed him again. Of course another cushion came flying towards them but it didn't stop them from grinning like mad.

"Why do you two look so happy? What have I missed?" Ron asked, only mildly annoyed.

"Hmm I don't know." Harry teased him by holding up his left hand and running it through his hair with his ring on full show.

"Yes I wonder?" Said Draco tapping his chin thoughtfully, also with his left hand. It only took a moment before Hermione squealed and rushed over to hug them.

"Oh this is great! I knew there was a reason why neither of you would show me what you bought!" she kissed them both on the cheek before sitting down again.

"I still don't get it?" Ron was getting a bit agitated at getting left out.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ron, we're Engaged!" Harry almost shouted in delight.

"What? when did that happen?" A shocked look took over from the puzzled one.

"About 5 seconds before you threw the second cushion at us." Even Draco couldn't hide his delight.

"But, How? We didn't hear you!" Ron cried.

"We got the same present again; we didn't need to ask because we both knew it was an engagement ring." Hermione Cooed at them and Draco laughed at her.

"Best Christmas ever!"Harry grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration - Saw the ring in a Jewelers whilst looking for my Dad's 40th Birthday present. Spent the rest of the day in Drarry land and my Nan had to pick a ring out for my Dad, hehe.
> 
> Written ages ago and found it whilst looking for my homework.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
